militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Boeotian War
The Boeotian or Theban War broke out in 378 BCE as the result of a revolt in Thebes against Sparta. The war would last six years.Historians History of the World, Editor: Henry Smith Williams vol 4 p140 Outbreak of the War In 378 BCE a revolt in Thebes led to the assassination of the ruling 3 man junta and the expulsion of the Spartan garrison."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p139 An expedition against Thebes was mounted led by Kleombrotus achieved little but left a garrison in Thespiae under Sphodrias."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p140 That winter Sphodrias attempted a raid on Piraeus which ended in fiasco."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p140 Sphodrias had not acted under orders and was brought to trial. However, he was acquitted which led Athens to declare for ThebesHistorians History of the World, Editor: Henry Smith Williams vol 4 p140 The War Two expeditions against Thebes led by King Agesilaus achieved little.Historians History of the World, Editor: Henry Smith Williams vol 4 p142 Mark Munn argues that it is likely that the Dema wall was built at this time to defend Attica.Mark H. Munn, The Defense of Attica: The Dema Wall and the Boiotian War of 378-375 BC (Berkeley: University of California Press, 1993) An expedition in 376 BCE led by King Cleombrotus was blocked at the passes of Kithairon.Historians History of the World, Editor: Henry Smith Williams vol 4 p142 Sparta then sent a fleet in and attempted to blockade Athens.Historians History of the World, Editor: Henry Smith Williams vol 4 pp 142-3 The result was the defeat of the Spartan fleet at the Battle of Naxos at the hands of a predominately Athenian fleet commanded by Chabrias in 376 BCE.Agesilaos, P Cartledge p377 In 375 BCE Athens mounted 2 successful expeditions - one to the north Aegean under Chabrias and a second round the Peloponnese to North West Greece under Timotheos son of Konon who won the battle of Alyzeia in Akania.Agesilaos, P Cartledge p377 In 375 BCE there was a renewal of the Kings peace but this lasted no longer than a few months."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p142 The capture of Platea put the Theban-Athenian under strain."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p142 The Plateans were expelled by the Thebans and found asylum in Athens where they were a strong voice against Thebes.The history of ancient Greece: its colonies and conquests, from the earliest, By John Gillies p 323 Though the alliance held, Athens insisted on negotiations with Sparta."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p142 A peace treaty was agreed but things went seriously awry at the signing - Epaminondas insisted that he should sign for the Boeotians as a whole rather than just Thebes, at which the Spartan king Agesilaus struck the name of Thebes off the list of signatories."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p142-3 After the Peace Most of Greece implemented the treaty which meant that Thebes faced the Spartan expedition against her alone. However the resulting battle at Leuktra would be a decisive Spartan defeat."Spartans, a new history", Nigel Kennell, 2010, p143-5 Notes Category:Wars involving ancient Greece Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:4th-century BC conflicts Category:370s BC conflicts